


Prompt #1

by ShaMbolic



Series: Taking prompts, writing fics, the blocked writer business. [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Other, cas is de-aged, de-aged cas, unapologetic fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 05:38:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2570141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShaMbolic/pseuds/ShaMbolic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt given by tickmybox@Tumblr</p>
    </blockquote>





	Prompt #1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt given by tickmybox@Tumblr

“Damn it Cas, where the hell are you?” Dean whispered to himself.

He was searching the big parking lot, but there was no trace of Cas. Things got a little rough during the hunt and one of the those frigging withces  got away and Cas just followed her outside. From then, both him and Sam lost sight of him.

“Cas?” Dean called a bit louder. That’s when he heard a noise coming from the back of a truck. He tighten the grip on his knife and slowly walked towards it.   
With one last step he jumped out, ready to slice some throats but had to quickly hide the knife behind his back.

A little kid was sitting on the ground on a pile of clothes. And now that Dean took a closer look, he was standing on _Castiel’s clothes_.

Dean kneeled next to the boy. “Hey buddy..”

The little kid then lift his head making Dean fall right on his ass.

A pair of big blue eyes, that were too fucking familiar, were staring back at Dean.   
Then he stood up, the white shirt still on, now brushing his ankles,  arms not reaching the end of the sleeves. A blue tie hanging from his neck.

“Holy Crap. Cas, is that.. is that you?” Dean stuttered, eyes wide open in disbelief.   

The little kid whimpered as his lower lip began to tremble while tears were starting to fill the corner of his eyes.

“Deeeaaaaan!” He cried out, jumping towards him and ending in his lap. He put his face in the crook of Dean’s neck and kept whining.

Dean was so taken by surprise that he wasn’t even hugging  back until that little squeaky voice called him once again, this time louder.

“DEAN!”

“Ah, ye.. yeah buddy I’m right here.” Dean managed to blurt out patting his back.

Cas kept talking, not moving his face, voice all muffled. “I’m sorry. That stupid thing just threw some spell at me and ran away and I couldn’t do anything, I’m so sorryyyy!”

Dean honeslty didn’t know what to do.   
He figured that first of all he had to calm down that weeping little thing.

“Hey, hey! Listen to me..” he gently took the little boy by the shoulders to look at him in the eyes.   
A lump came in his throat at the sight of that very well-known face, now all streaked with tears that would stream on a chin with no stubble. He swallowed hard.   
“Hey.. listen to me. It wasn’t your fault, okay? It happens to the best of us. Now.. come with me, we gotta get back to Sam.”

He pulled himself up, waiting for the boy to follow, but he didn’t move at all.

“What is it now?” Dean asked cautiously.

Cas didn’t answer, instead, with a big pout still on his face, he just threw his arms up.

“Oh come on Cas.. are you serious now?” Dean couldn’t believe his eyes.

But then, Cas’ lip began to tremble again, even faster than before.

“Okay okay okay!! Don’t start crying again, for God’s sake.”

He never thought that one day he’d have to carry Cas in his arms, but he couldn’t have said no to that little swollen face. Damn it.

He picked him up and held him to his chest, while Cas circled his neck with his little arms, head resting on his shoulder.

They reached the Impala, where Sam was waiting.

“Hey man, any…news…? Is that.. Is that a kid you’re holding?” Sam inquired confused.

“Uh. Yessir. Well his not just _some kid_.. he’s..” But Dean didn’t have to finish his sentence, because when Cas turned  Sam recognized him immediately.

“Is that..?? Oh fuck! What happened?”

“The stupid witch!” Cas blurst out. “She put a spell on me!” He said mimicking the act.

Sam snorted, biting his lip as Dean glanced at him.

He didn’t want to admit it with himself, but this little version of Cas was the cutest thing he ever witnessed.

 

Once they stopped to get some proper clothes for Cas, they all headed back to the motel.

Cas rushed inside and climbed on Dean’s bed.

“Awesome.” Was all that Dean said before joining him.

“So buddy.. You gotta put on some clothes that fit you.. here,” he fumbled in the bag  “this is your pj now. Put it on.”

“Nuh-uh. I don’t wan to.” Cas answered, crossing his arms over his chest.

Now Sam couldn’t really help but burst out laughing.

“I’m sorry man, but this whole thing is just ridiculously hilarious!”

Dean threw a cushion at him “Is it??” He asked unamused. “If you’re not willing to help, just ignore us please!”

Sam threw his arms up in surrender “Okay, whatever. I’m gonna grab a bite.. you want anything Cas?”

“I want a lollipop. Strawberry lollipop.” He stated.

Sam snorted again holding his thumb up and closing the door behind him.

Dean sighed and stood up to drink something before Cas called him again.

“Dean?”

“Mh?” he turned to face him.

“Can you help me put on this thing?” he said taking a harsh look at his pajama.   
“I wanted the one with the little planes.. This is not even my size!” he whined.

“Buddy, I’m sorry but this one was a lot cheaper… Now, let me help you..”

Dean reached out for the shirt and easily removed it just above Castiel’s head, ruffling his dark hair.

“Owww! I don’t want to sleep without my underpants!” Dean hadn’t noticed, because the shirt was covering him, but Cas didn’t have anything else on.

He laughed a little “I’m sorry dude, you probably lost them. Here, let’s put on the pants..”

Cas jumped inside and let Dean tuckle his shirt in.

“Thanks.” He leaned in, giving Dean as small peck on the cheek.

Dean felt blood rushing to his face. He wasn’t used to such acts of affection.

“Now go to sleep buddy..”. Dean said standing up

“Where are you gonna sleep?” Cas asked.

“Ah I don’t know.. On the floor maybe.” Dean answered casually.

Cas looked at the floor and then spoke again “That probably isn’t very comfy. Sleep with me. I’m tiny, there’s room for the both of us.” He added and gave Dean his brightest smile.

Dean seriously considered saying ‘no’. I mean, that was still Cas. A super cute, chubby 5-year-old Cas. But still. And they would have never slept together.   
But you know what? To hell with that, this was different.

“Yeah, okay..” He was about to take off all his clothes, like he would usually do, but then decided to leave his shirt on and put on some shorts.   
It just seemed inappropriate.

“Scoot over little guy..” Dean said lifting the covers.

Cas moved to his left, making space for Dean.   
Once they were both under the covers Dean went to turn off the light, but Cas grabbed him with one of his little hands.

“NO!.. Don’t do it, I don’t like the dark..” He whispered.

Dean smiled. “Okay, no problem, I’ll just leave the table lamp on, okay?”

Cas nodded and stretched out on the mattress. As soon as Dean joined him, he moved closer, putting his hand on Dean’s chest and overlapping his leg with his own.

Then he snuggled closer on Dean’s shoulder. “G’night Dean” he muttered, already half asleep.

“’Night little one..” He murmured kissing Cas’ forehead.


End file.
